


Love Over Reason

by FromTheInsideOut



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Coffee Shops, F/M, Fluffy Angst, Fluffy Ending, mutual feelings, relationships are complicated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24634087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FromTheInsideOut/pseuds/FromTheInsideOut
Summary: Loving someone is complicated. Sometimes we feel as though the ones we love deserve more than we can give. Does spending six months apart change Takashi and Haruhi's feelings for the better or for worse?
Relationships: Fujioka Haruhi/Morinozuka Takashi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40





	Love Over Reason

**Author's Note:**

> This story was requested by a follower over on my Tumblr!

Nestled into the quiet corner of the coffee shop Haruhi sat idly behind her most current textbook watching other patrons chatter quietly amongst themselves. Year three of law school was turning out to be more difficult than she anticipated. Longer nights spent toiling over books and notes. Even less time for a social life outside of when she would be randomly drug away from her studies. And whatever time was left over was spent working her part-time job at a small supplies store at the edge of campus.   
  
“Just one more semester, then bar prep.” She mumbled more so to herself than anyone in particular. A mantra that has circled around her head when she feels like slacking off as of late. Looking back down at her book she sighed before closing it and placing it back into her bag. 

“Fujioka?” The smiley barista chirped from behind the service counter. The girl’s ponytail swished back and forth looking for the owner of the beverage.   
  
While she had debated for a while earlier about getting another cup of coffee she ultimately passed and opted for a glass of water while she continued her studies.  _ Weird. _ Scooting her chair back she approached the counter to politely decline the drink. “I’m Fujioka but I didn’t order another drink. Could this possibly be a mistake.”   
  
The girl motioned for her to lean in closer. “I know but tall and handsome bought it for you.” Making a subtle pointing gesture behind her hand to the man sitting in the opposite corner of the small cafe. “He’s been watching you for over an hour while you were distracted by your books!” The woman was practically bouncing herself silly.

Spinning the disposable cup in her hand she looked back up to the barista. “Could you tell me what’s in it at least?”   
  
“He said it was your favorite. A medium black coffee with two sugars.” Her eyes bounced quickly back to the man tapping away at his phone. “Do you know him?”   
  
“Yeah, but it's been a couple of months since we saw each other in person.” Grabbing the cup, she smirked and made her way up to the front window. “You didn’t have to do that Mori-senpai.”    
  
“I know but you looked like you needed another. Care for a few minutes of distraction?”   
  
Glancing back at her empty table in the corner she sighed. “Sure Mori-senpai.”   
  
“Takashi. Please?” Something seemed to linger behind his half-lobbed smile.   
  
“Takashi.” The familiar name slipped out of her mouth with painful ease.    
  
He watched her slide easily into the seat across from him. His mind racing a million miles an hour. His original intention was to slip into the calm atmosphere to check in on her and pay for her coffee but some small part of him wanted- no needed- to stay and look at her for just a while longer. She was in his favorite form today, her hair messily tossed into a bun on the top of her head accompanied by her favorite oversized hoodie while pouring herself into her studies. He loved watching her eyes scan the pages rapidly while bouncing her pen lightly against her lips.    
  
“Sorry I haven’t been around much, you know how year three can be.” Her voice sounded more distant than she intended. “How has work been at the firm?”   
  
“No need to apologize for prioritizing your schoolwork. We all know how important this is to you.” Bringing up his coffee he took a light sip while watching her nervously squirm in her seat.   
  
“Between everything else, it's been hard to make time for anything outside of what I am already obligated to not excluding personal relationships.”   
  
Silence hung between them as they looked at each other. “I told you I was a patient man.” Clasping his hands together on the tabletop he watched her eyes fall to her lap. “Even after all this time apart, my feelings for you have not changed.”   
  
Haruhi could feel her face heating up by his straightforward confession.  _ Was he ever this blunt before?  _ It wasn’t as though her feelings had really changed but she just couldn’t justify being in a relationship with him during her final year of school on top of everything else.   
  
“It seems as though we share mutual feelings towards one another.”    
  
“I’ve missed you.” Her voice hovering just above a whisper.   
  
“As have I.” He could feel himself beginning to slip back into those all too familiar feelings he held for her. The distance they created had made the absence more bearable but the heart yearns regardless of rational thinking. 

A shiver went down her spine as another person exited the cafe causing a gust of wind to funnel through the door. Her hands subconsciously cupped the warm beverage seeking out what little warmth it provided her hands.   
  
“I can see why your preferred spot is as far away from the door as possible, awfully breezy here.” He remarked softly, extending a hand towards her. “Let me help?”

Looking at his hand tentatively she felt her heart churn in her chest. Holding his hand was simultaneously the best and the worst idea. She would never admit it to anyone but Haruhi missed the physical touches that were given to her by her friends, the past few months without physical touch had eaten away at her soul. More than anything she wanted to bury herself into his embrace. To be held without end. To be utterly surrounded by someone’s presence. She missed him more than she thought she would. Holding his hand, right here and now, would be another reminder of their agreement. “We shouldn’t.”

They both knew that. 

He couldn’t help himself. “I know.” His brain has thought of no one other than her. Her expressions flooded his senses in the quiet hours of the morning. Touching her again would ignite his soul on fire. It would threaten to consume them both in a blaze of love and passion. He sat there watching her conflicted feelings flash across her face. He wanted her to choose him. He wanted her to realize that their love was something that could not be snuffed out by absence. Takashi wanted her to understand that the love he has held for her all this time has not diminished but grew. 

Haruhi felt her hand ever so slowly leave her cup and move towards the waiting hand. Her brain and her heart fought against each other.  _ It’s only a few more months. It will be that much harder to be apart from him. But I miss him. I need this. Be strong for the both of us. Holding his hand will only hurt him more.  _ The final though ringing loud and clear through her heart.   
  
His heart pounded hard in his chest at the sight of her hand moving towards his.  _ Six months? Has it really been six months since we’ve touched? Six months since he felt her hands touching his. Six months of missing her touch. _ His mind silently screamed for hers.  _ Please, just let me touch you? I won’t ask for anything else. Just let me touch you again. _ And just like that, his heart dropped into his stomach. Her hand was moving away from his.  _ I need you Haruhi. _ _   
_ _   
_ Her fingers curled into her palm before she stuffed her hand back into the hoodie pocket. Lifting herself up from her seat she watched his demeanor change.  _ Either way, I hurt him. He deserves someone who has time to love him as he should be loved.  _ “I’m sorry Takashi.” 

_ Was I imagining it? Her hand was moving towards mine for just a split second, wasn’t it? _

“Thanks for the coffee.” No matter how hard she tried, she was stuck staring at his profile. He was even more handsome than the last time they had seen each other. Leaning down, her lips pressed lightly against his cheek.   
  
Takashi’s eyes fluttered closed. The warmth of her lips sent a wave of electricity ricocheting through his body. She was like the moment of silence he experienced before the crowd started to cheer after a victorious match against the toughest opponent. Being with her was indescribable.    
  
Haruhi broke off the kiss and leaned closer to his ear, her lips practically brushing against the shell of his ear. “Don’t let my personal goals hold you back from your own.” With a gentle squeeze on his shoulder, she moved away.   
  
He sat frozen watching her pack up the rest of her things and leave the cafe. Moments passed and again he was without her till god knows when.   
  
“Hey, handsome?” The barista called out from behind the bar. “Are you blind?”   
  
He looked back at her shocked at the accusation. “No.” He managed to sputter out.   
  
“Then go get her.”   
  
“Right.” His body rushed out the door in the direction Haruhi was walking. Stopping himself in the middle of the sidewalk he called out to her. “Haruhi!” He watched her hesitate before turning around slowly, her face hidden underneath the hood. “Haruhi, are you blushing right now?” The question seemed innocent enough.

Haruhi paused. She didn’t want to give him any more definitive proof that she was struggling with her feelings. “Yes,” she answered weakly, unable to bring herself to look at Takashi.

“So you felt it too?”    
  
“Yes.”   
  
“Then why did you leave?”   
  
“Because I love you.” Finally finding the courage to look at him she swiped a few stray tears away with her sleeve. “Admitting that I love you means that I have to admit to myself that I need you. And right now I can’t love you the way you deserve and finish school.”   
  
“Haru-”   
  
“Let me finish. Please?”    
  
Closing the distance between them he nodded for her to continue.   
  
“I cannot bring anything into our relationship other than myself. I do not come from money. I am a no-name girl who just so happens to be friends with some of the richest people in Japan. I don’t deserve your friendship let alone to be loved by someone like you. You deserve so much more than I can give. I thought by forcing myself away from you that you would grow tired of me and that you would find someone deserving of your love.”   
  
Takashi stood there breathless. His hands clenching open and closed was the only thing keeping his mind focused.  _ I deserve better? _ He couldn’t stop from propelling himself forward to wrap his arm tightly around her small frame. “All I have ever wanted from you is you.” He said it so plainly, as easy as breathing. “From the moment we first met my heart was yours. No one before or after you has come close to making me feel the way I feel about you. You claim that I deserve better than you but anyone but you would be pale in comparison. What you are asking of me and forcing yourself to do is to live a life without the love we both deserve. You are asking me to choose a runner up. If you love me the way you claim then you have lived every day of this past six months in literal hell.” He felt her body shaking in his grasp. 

She was getting in the way of her own happiness and she knew it. “Yes,” she cried out into his coat. For the first time in six months, her heart hasn’t clenched at the thought of him with someone else. The raging fears of insecurity dulled by his touch and words.    
  
“Please don’t push me away again.” He leaned down to press a soft kiss on her forehead before cupping her cheeks between his chilled hands. “I don’t care how little time you have for me, anything is better than the utter silence I have been living. Please Haruhi? I will take crumble of your love than nothing at all. Don’t make me live with nothing for four more months.”   
  
Her eyes watched a single tear slide down his face. “Oh Taka, I’m so sorry.” Bringing up her hand she wiped away the tear, allowing herself to caress his cheek.    
  
Takashi could feel himself melt right back into her touch, leaning into her was all he wanted for so long and he would be damned if he ever let her go again. “Let me love you the way you deserve to be loved and I promise that from this day and on I will love you with the whole fullness of my heart.”   
  
She smiled sweetly back at him- teary-eyed and puffy cheeks. “Deal.”    
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I honestly tried to make this as fluffy as possible with my dark and twisty brain. If you are looking for a strictly cute fluffy TakaHaru fic check out my other story Pillow Talk!


End file.
